1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary supporting device of a bicycle and, more particularly, to an auxiliary supporting device of a bicycle for exercise.
2. Description of Related Art
With the progress of science and technology, people become busier and have less time to go out exercising. Moreover, because high buildings stand in great numbers in cities, there are less and less places where people can exercise.
Therefore, many kinds of exercise equipments have sprung up in the market such as exercise bicycles, treadmills, and so on. People can use these equipments to exercise indoors.
In the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,970, an adjustable stationary exercise bicycle is proposed. As shown in FIG. 1, a bicycle 10 comprises a seat 102, handlebars 104, two connected pedals 106 and a wheel 108. All the above components are disposed on a lower frame 110. This bicycle, however, cannot swing along an imaginary axis direction of the wheel contact surface.
In the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,761, a stationary bicycle resistance generator is proposed. As shown in FIG. 2, a stationary bicycle resistance generator 20 comprises two struts 202 and two retaining sleeves 204. The rear wheel axle of a bicycle is fixed on the retaining sleeves 204. The bicycle, however, cannot swing left or right on the stationary bicycle resistance generator 20.
In the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,577, an exercise stationary bicycle is proposed. As shown in FIG. 3, a bicycle 30 comprises a seat 302, handlebars 304, two connected pedals 306 and a wheel 308. All the above components are disposed on a lower frame 310. This frame 310 is supported and balanced on a base 314 by a left and a right hydraulic cylinders 312. Although this bicycle 30 can swing left or right, it is not based on the balance principle of bicycle (i.e., a bicycle is balanced by the moment of inertia generated through rotation of wheels), but makes use of the supporting and balancing function of the two hydraulic cylinders 312.
The present invention aims to propose an auxiliary supporting device of a bicycle to solve the above problems in the prior art.